


A Decision In Silk

by DoctorWhaffle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Domination, Egg Laying, Enthusiastic Consent, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Oviposition, Submission, Teratophilia, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorWhaffle/pseuds/DoctorWhaffle
Summary: Tevi leaps onto the spider's web, ready and waiting for the creature's eggs.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 196
Collections: Ixnael’s Recommendations





	A Decision In Silk

Tevi held her cloak tightly around her as she crept through the gloomy forest. She moved quietly and carefully, staring into the dense vegetation over . She was sure she could hear rustling above her, and was equally sure she was being followed. And Tevi was no less sure as to what the thing that was following her would be.

An apex predator stalked this forest - a predator that Tevi had encountered just once before. It was a predator with eight legs, and wicked fangs, and eggs to be laid. It was a predator with a near-endless supply of sticky, ensnaring silk.

Tevi smiled, and licked her lips. She imagined Jaloya - for that was the predator’s name - scuttling unseen amongst the trees above. She imagined Jaloya watching her every move, waiting for the perfect moment to ambush and strike.

“Hey!” Tevi called out. “You up there?”

Nothing; not a sound. Tevi waited for just a moment longer, then continued on her way.

Soon after, Tevi found what she was looking for: an enormous web, build between two tall trees. It was difficult to see in the faint light, and Tevi would surely have walked into it the last time around. But Tevi was ready for such things now. She slumped her shoulders, and sauntered on over.

She removed her leather pack and placed it on the ground - and with it, her bow and her quiver of arrows. Then, she reached down to her belt and unclipped her sheathed knife. This too, she tossed aside, leaving herself truly unarmed. Finally, she allowed her cloak to fall off around her, revealing the snug-fitting tunic and trousers she wore beneath.

For a moment, Tevi stood still, swinging her arms and wondering if Joloya would maker her presence known. But when Jaloya failed to appear, Tevi made her move: she turned around and jumped backwards onto the web with her arms outstretched. It stuck to her clothes immediately, trapping her spread-eagled onto the silk.

Tevi bit her lip. “Oops," she said quietly. "How careless of me.”

And right away, Tevi saw her: an eight-legged monstrosity, descending silently on a single strand. The creature set herself down on the soft ground and then eagerly scuttled Tevi's way, her hard chitinous limbs clicking against the forest floor.

"We meet again, my little human,” Jaloya said, her large arachnid head tilting to one side. Her voice was feminine and whispery, and utterly inhuman.

Tevi relaxed into the web. "Hello, Jaloya.” She smiled easily, looking straight into the creature’s many eyes.

The creature climbed onto the web and stood over Kiva’s bound body. "I was watching you, just then,” the creature said. She stroked gently through Tevi’s hair with a clawed pedipalp. “You jumped onto the web. You wanted to be caught.”

Tevi swallowed, and nodded her head. “I did.”

“So you have decided?” the creature asked. “You want to feel it? My venom? My eggs?”

Tevi’s heart began to thump in her chest. Was she really about to agree to this? Was she really ready for Jaloya to-

She closed her eyes, took two deep breaths. And when she opened her eyes again, she absolutely knew what her answer would be.

“Yes. Do it. Please,’ Tevi said.

Tevi had heard so much about this venom. An alchemist would have paid handsome amounts of coin for even the smallest amount - enough coin, in fact, that Tevi had been willing to risk everything to obtain it.

Tevi closed her eyes, sighing contently at the memory of her previous encounter with this wonderful beast. It had started with her venturing forth, bow in hand, to hunt the beast down. It had ended with Tevi wrapped firmly in a silken cocoon, gazing up at the stars with Jaloya above the forest canopy, the creature tenderly stroking her hair.

And now, Jaloya’s mouth parts were open, ready to bite down, ready to send that venom right into Tevi’s veins. Tevi turned her head and bared her neck, and then kept utterly still.

Jaloya bit her, and Tevi felt a brief flash of pain - a flash that promptly faded as Jaloya's venom took hold.

It started as a light tingling. It centred on Tevi's neck at first, but then quickly spread over her entire body, a pleasant tingling warmth that served to relax her limbs and sap their strength.

Already, she could feel herself becoming aroused, just as she’d known the venom would do. She could feel her pussy moistening rapidly, and Tevi would have happily touched herself there and then. But the web trapped her, forcing her to stay horny and ready.

"Do you feel it?" Jaloya asked, brushing lightly at Tevi’s cheek.

Tevi worked her mouth. “Yethhh...yesssss..."

Jaloya hissed softly, gliding her mouth-parts over Tevi’s lips. “And this is just a tiny amount. I can give you more. So much more.”

A tiny moan escaped past Tevi’s throat.

And then, the spider went to work, her saliva loosening the web’s grip. Soon afterwards, Tevi found herself firmly in Jaloya's grasp, embraced in a multitude of Jaloya’s limbs. The creature carried her from the web, and then lowered her to the forest floor.

Tevi didn’t struggle, and knew she could barely have struggled had she tried. And once Jaloya put her down, Tevi lay on her back, waiting for whatever was to come.

“Lie still,” Jaloya ordered.

Tevi’s pussy twitched at the creature’s tone.

The creature manoeuvred Tevi’s arms above her, and carefully unbuckled her belt. Then, the creature took hold of Tevi’s tunic, and pulled it slowly over her head.

Soon, Tevi was bare from the waist up, keeping still as ordered, gazing up at the powerful monster above her. She watched as the creature’s head lowered…and then groaned as the creature’s agile tongue began to flick at the buds of her breasts.

“Oh…oh, fuck, that’s…”

Instinctively, she reached for her breasts, her muscles just starting to fully obey her. A chitinous limb blocked her arm, and she groaned again.

“Lie still,” the creature repeated, her many eyes radiating amusement. “Have you really so little control?”

Tevi wordlessly worked her mouth, only to moan hard when that tongue assaulted her tits anew. She grinned at that, knowing that was as much an answer as any, and then allowed her arm to relax.

“Good,” the creature said. “Very good.”

Tevi’s trousers came off next, followed swiftly by her undergarments, leaving her naked and horny and needy on the forest floor. The creature’s head lingered near her pussy, the mere sight causing Tevi to breathe hard.

And then, that tongue darted out once more. It rolled around her folds and then flicked twice against her clit.

Tevi couldn’t help it: she cried out in lust and hungrily reached down, not even thinking about what she was doing. But Jaloya was ready for her, carefully deflecting Tevi’s hands as they approached, assuring that her pussy remained empty and denied.

“You truly want to pleasure yourself now?” the creature crooned. “You do not wish to stay ready? For me?”

Tevi moaned, and bit her lip.

The creature came to stand over her, and brought her head down towards Tevi’s own. “You want my eggs, don’t you?” the creature said.

Tevi gasped, and nodded quickly.

“You want me to fuck you. You want me to fill you. Don’t you?”

Tevi nodded again, gazing into Jaloya’s eyes, breathing hard. “Yethh. Yes. Yes!”

“And yet, you have so little control. So very little.” Tevi couldn’t miss the mirth in the creature’s voice. “Perhaps I need to tie you? Right now?”

Tevi didn’t think about her answer to that. She didn’t need to think about her answer to that. She nodded again, with zero delay.

“Very well,” Jaloya said.

Tevi felt herself be rolled over, felt her arms be secured behind her back. And then, the creature picked her up and twirled her round and round, securely wrapping her in silk. The spider covered her top half first, leaving only her head and her breasts exposed. Afterwards, the creature bent her legs and wrapped each one in turn, binding her ankles up to her thighs.

Finally, the spider placed her down on her knees. Tevi immediately looked up, only to see Jaloya holding more silk between her pedipalps, close to Tevi’s mouth.

“Shall I?” Jaloya asked.

Tevi nodded quickly, keeping her mouth firmly closed. The creature brought the webbing to her lips, sealing them shut.

“There,” Jaloya said. “We are done.”

Tevi gazed up at the creature that now controlled her. She could feel her nipples erecting, could feel her juices running freely down her thighs. She moaned into her silky gag and pulled at her bonds, twisting hard from side to side, testing the silk’s strength.

“Mmm! Mmmmm!”

The creature stroked her head with the lightest of touches. “Soon, you will have my eggs. Soon. So soon”

Tevi’s pussy twitched, and she clenched her legs together. Her life, her body, her pleasure, were all under Jaloya’s command.

Just as Jaloya had promised.

Just as Tevi had hoped.

* * *

Tevi had learned two things from her previous meeting with Jaloya.

The first thing she learned was that Jaloya wasn’t a dumb beast, that Jaloya wasn’t a mindless animal to be hunted for its venom. On the contrary, Tevi had understood quickly that Jaloya was intelligent, and sensitive, and aware.

And once Tevi had understood those things, she had quickly learned something else: that she really, really enjoyed being tied up.

Even as she was now, secured to the underside of the creature’s body, Tevi enjoyed the sensation of being restrained. The creature had wrapped her in a smug cocoon, her knees held up to her chest. She pulled at the creature’s silk, smiling at the feel of it over her bare skin, as Jaloya carried her deeper and deeper into the forest.

Once again, Tevi’s pussy twitched in need.

The venom’s grip on her muscles was almost gone by now, but the grip on her libido remained utterly unyielding. She closed her eyes and clenched her legs together, wishing she could have something big inside of her, that she could have something to give her the pleasure she so fervently craved.

And then Jaloya placed her on down onto a soft surface, and Tevi knew that her wish would soon be getting granted.

The creature cut through the outermost layer of wrappings - that layer which had kept her knees bound up to her chest, and which had kept her from seeing where the spider was taking her. But otherwise, Tevi remained fully restrained: firmly gagged, ankles webbed to her thighs, arms wrapped securely against her back.

The creature stepped away, giving Tevi a chance to properly see her surroundings. 

Tevi blinked, and took in the sight before her. She found herself looking out at what was surely the most beautiful little cave she had ever seen. Sunlight shown down from a large hole overhead, lighting up the abundant greenery that grew within. Trees and grasses grew in almost every direction Tevi looked. On the far end was a clear-looking lake, a waterfall cascaded down from up high.

To one side of Tevi was a little webbed bundle, containing all of her belongings. Jaloya had carried that bundle through the forest along with Tevi herself. 

And to Tevi's other side, built against one corner, was an enormous thick spider’s web - a web that, Tevi sensed, had been built especially for her.

A thick limb curled over Tevi’s head. “That is where you’ll go,” Jaloya said. The limb traced through Tevi’s hair, and down her back. “Onto my web, where there will truly be no escape."

Tevi wriggled against her silky restraints, her face flushed, her pussy drippingly wet. “Mmmmm! Mmmmm!”

Trapped, she thought - totally, utterly, trapped. Helpless not to be placed on that web. Helpless not to be toyed with and fucked and then-

“How are they?” Jaloya asked. “Are they still comfortable? Your bindings?”

Tevi blinked, momentarily caught off-guard by the question. Then, she nodded, still half-heartedly struggling, twisting herself from side to side.

The creature tilted her head. “It’s not too tight?”

Tevi shook her head. “Mm-mmm.”

Jaloya nuzzled at Tevi’s face. “So…you like it?”

And to that, Tevi nodded without the slightest delay.

“Good,” the creature said, tracing her mouth-parts over Tevi’s gag. “I am glad. So glad.” The creature moved behind her, and then deftly lifted her up off the ground.

“Shall we?” Jaloya asked.

And Tevi nodded that, yes, they would.

Soon, Jaloya was upon the web, carrying Tevi towards its very centre. The web supported their weight easily, barely even sagging as Jaloya moved. And when Jaloya placed Tevi against it and secured her by her back, Tevi offered no resistance of any kind.

“Now, let’s see you struggle,” Jaloya said. “Let’s see how it holds you when you try to get away.”

Tevi didn’t need to be told twice.

She moaned hard into her gag, throwing her full effort into trying to escape. She writhed and tugged and twisted, the silk caressing her sensitive skin. She pulled at the bindings with her arms, and wriggled her stumped and useless legs.

And all the while, Jaloya watched her, a distinctly hungry look in the creature’s eyes.

For just a moment, Tevi pictured how this would have seemed to anyone watching. She imagined the sheer danger she would seem to be in, the sheer overwhelming terror an observer would surely have felt. She imagined that observer seeing her as she was now, bound and helpless before this powerful monster - a monster that could rip her apart, or eat her alive, or trap her as an incubator for its brood.

And then she looked into Jaloya’s eyes, and felt a pedipalp brush against her cheek.

“You are still okay with this?” Jaloya asked.

Tevi nodded rapidly. “Mmm! Mmm! Mmmm!”

“Good. Very good.” One pedipalp remained on her cheek, while the other combed over her head. “But…you remember what to do? After I bite you? If you cannot move or speak?”

Tevi silently closed her right eye, and then blinked her left. Yes.

“And if you wish to stop?”

Tevi closed her left eye, and blinked her right eye twice - the signal for “no”.

They’d talked about this last time, when they’d been watching the stars together. They had decided quickly that communication would be vital for this, and worked out Tevi’s signals there and then.

“Then let us begin,” Jaloya said. “Properly.” Her mouthparts were open, ready to bite, ready to fill Tevi with more of that wonderful venom.

Tevi bared her neck, ready to be bitten, ready to be taken.

The creature hissed quietly, petted her head, and then punctured her flesh.

“Mmmm…”

It was like before at first: a brief flash of pain, followed by a pleasant tingling right across Tevi’s skin. Her muscles sagged, all strength leaving them.

“Mmm…mmmm! Mmmmm!”

Jaloya had been right: that last dose of venom had indeed been a small dose. This time, the dose was larger - much larger.

Never had Tevi been so utterly aroused as this. All thoughts began to leave her head, save for those of the most primal of sorts: thoughts of the need to orgasm, thoughts of the need to be taken and stroked and fucked.

That was when she saw the creature’s ovipositor emerge. She sagged into her restraints, the strength leaving her limbs, her glistening cunt completely exposed.

The ovipositor brushed over her engorged clit.

“Mm…mmm…”

Tevi wanted to thrust against against it, wanted to get that thick ridged organ inside of her, but the venom and the bindings made that utterly impossible. All she could do was to lie back and take it, as the creature teased the edges of her inner folds, as the creature flicked and stroked at her sensitive tits.

“…mm…”

Even her voice was leaving her now. Between the gag and the venom, she could scarcely make the tiniest of sounds. She could hardly even react when the creature teased her, nor could she react when the creature stepped back and denied her what she so desperately wanted. She couldn’t even react when the creature’s tongue flicked at her pussy, or when it rolled around her engorged clit.

“So, ready, so needy,” the creature said.“Yet so very quiet and still.” She moved back up over Tevi’s body and nuzzled at the gag. “And you still want it, don’t you?”

Tevi blinked her left eye. Yes.

“Good,” the creature said. “Very good.” She scuttled down slightly, licked at Tevi’s breasts. “And when you can make noise, and show me just how much you want it…that is when we will do it. Do you understand?”

Tevi blinked her left eye once more, her breathing increasingly fast and hard.

Soon after, Tevi shut her eyes, the touches and caresses becoming her entire world. The ovipositor rubbed around her folds but refused to enter. The tongue continued to toy with her tits, other limbs stroking all over her wrapped skin.

Again, Tevi’s thoughts turned to how another person would experience this. Most people would have surely been scared - terrified, even - to be as helpless as Tevi now was. They’d have been trying to fight the venom, not relaxing into it. And they certainly wouldn’t be gazing up at the creature that stood over them, wishing they could nuzzle her, wishing they could reciprocate in any way.

“Mm…”

There it was, Tevi thought: her voice, briefly denied to her by the venom, slowly returning. Her voice that would get the creature to fuck her, to penetrate her at long last.

“Mmm…mmm! Mmmm!”

The creature abruptly froze, pausing her many ministrations, looking down at Tevi with obvious mirth.

Tevi stared back up, imploringly and desperately, opening up her legs as wide as they would go. “MMMMM!” 

“Ah, yes,” the creature said. “There it is.”

The ovipositor moved away, and Tevi groaned in desire and need.

And then, Jaloya thrust her organ right down into Tevi’s cunt.

“Mmmmm!”

Yes, Tevi thought. This was it. This is what she’d wanted. The creature stroked the ovipositor against her walls in the perfect way, and Tevi thrust against it as much as the venom and bindings allowed. She could feel herself clenching around Jaloya’s shaft, could hear herself groaning over and over, could see Jaloya gazing into her eyes all the while.

Tevi had fucked and enjoyed plenty of men, but already this was so much better. The ovipositor was harder and rougher than any cock, and far more satisfying. And when Jaloya again tongued at her breasts, Tevi couldn’t help but cry out in lust, her orgasm building…

…and building…

…and building, feeling so close to the peak, yet rising higher and higher to ever-greater heights. And as Jaloya kept fucking her, Tevi decided that she didn’t even want to orgasm now. She wanted to keep going, wanted to keep getting fucked. She wanted to keep fucking that delightfully thick ovipositor, for however long she could.

Still, she tugged at her bondage, delighting in the pull of silk against her helpless body. And still Jaloya pounded her, and tongued at her, and stroked her and petted her and nuzzled her. She was utterly controlled, utterly at the mercy of this dangerous and deadly and wonderful monster, having the best fuck she had ever had.

Tevi closed her eyes again, submitting utterly to the creature’s attentions, submitting utterly to the primal need within her. Her entire world was Jaloya now: Jaloya, rutting against her inner walls, caressing her bound body, licking at her tits. She thrusted and writhed and moaned, desperate to orgasm, desperate to keep her orgasm at bay.

Then she felt a pulse against her pussy, and came instantly.

“Mmmmmm!”

She orgasmed hard around Jaloya’s organ, as the first of many eggs pushed into her. They came at a constant rate, each one a pulse against her walls, each one making her climax anew.

“Yes,” Jaloya said between pleasured hisses. “Yes! Yesssss…”

They kept fucking against each other, Jaloya thrusting hard like an animal in heat, Tevi returning those thrusts and moaning loudly into her gag. Pulse after pulse of pleasure assailed her, blooming from her cunt and radiating out.

“Mmmm…mmmm…mmm…”

Eventually, they began to loose energy. Jaloya’s thrusts weakened, the flow of eggs slowing and slowing and finally coming to a stop. Jaloya pulled out, her ovipositor retreating from view, and rubbed her mouth-parts over Tevi's mouth

“Mmm…”

Tevi stared up at the creature in silence. Her mind was in a haze, and she could barely have formed the simplest of words. She felt pleasantly full inside, her pussy glowing with post-orgasmic bliss.

“Thank you,” the creature said.

Thank you, Tevi thought.

* * *

Soon afterwards, they lay quietly together, side by side. Four of the spider’s legs pulled Tevi close, the spider’s pedipalps busily toying with her hair.

Tevi wasn’t gagged now. The creature had taken her out of her previous bondage and replaced it with a simple silken cocoon, her arms held up to her chest.

Words failed Tevi, just then. There was so much she wanted to say, and so much she thought she should say. But every time she opened her mouth, only silence passed between her lips.

“Hey, Jaloya?” Tevi managed finally. “Those eggs. When will they…?”

The creature brushed at her forehead. “In an hour, perhaps. Or maybe two. You'll enjoy it. They will make you feel good. Very good.” 

And in spite of what she’d just experienced, Tevi felt a fresh gentle stirring within her loins.

The eggs weren't fertilised. Tevi had known they wouldn't be fertilised. She had come to relieve Jaloya of those eggs, and to feel Jaloya's venom. She hadn't come here to incubate a brood. 

“Thank you,” Tevi said then. She wriggled in her bonds. “Thank you for…all of this.” 

“We will do this again, I hope?” Jaloya said.

Tevi’s answered instinctively. “Yes!” She grinned the creature’s way. “Oh my, yes!”

Again, they lay in silence, and Tevi was happy to stay silent now. She was happy to lie quietly, tied up within this airy cave, surrounded by greenery. She was happy to look up at the blue sky above, and to imagine the starry sky that would replace it once the sun went down.

Dimly, Tevi wondered if they would go stargazing again that night. And then, just as dimly, she wondered if she would be awake for long enough to do it. 

“Willing prey,” Jaloya said then. “I think I like it. I think I like it very much.”

Tevi turned her head, resting it against the creature’s great form. “Me too, Jaloya,” she said. “Me too.”


End file.
